


Kontury

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee podoba się sposób, w jaki rozżarzona końcówka odbija się w jej oczach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kontury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubis/gifts).



**Kontury**

Trumna jest biała.

Niebo błękitne, pogoda ciepła i słoneczna.

Lee ma wrażenie, że to nie w porządku, ten brak deszczu i chmur na pogrzebie Zaka. Wie też, że nie powinien zwracać uwagi na takie drobiazgi, _wahania temperatur_ , ale to zawsze było silniejsze od niego.

Starszy brat wszystko analizuje, przygląda się detalom, by mieć pełen ogląd na sytuację. Młodszy tymczasem, _ten, który ma spocząć teraz w ziemi, bogowie, wybacz mi, Zak_ , może dzięki temu pozwolić sobie na więcej beztroski, nie wiązać ze sobą nieobecności ojca, pustych butelek po drogim koniaku i wybuchów złości matki.

Taka właśnie była rola starszego brata.

Szkoda, że nie mają nawet zwłok, rozerwanych, zniszczonych przez wybuch, zmieszanych ze szczątkami myśliwca, strzaskanym szkłem, stopionym plastikiem i spopielonym metalem.

— Opiekuj się bratem, Lee. Jesteś starszy, mądrzejszy, musisz się nim zajmować — mówi ojciec, zanim znika na kolejne sześć miesięcy. Chłopiec nie może spać w nocy i zastanawia się, czy tata wie, że Lee będzie musiał osłaniać brata także przed matką. Wtedy właśnie zaczyna zwracać uwagę na szczegóły, reagować na większość istotnych zmian. Chowanie butelek — zawsze, szykowanie Zaka do szkoły, ubieranie go i pakowanie drugiego śniadania — często, zawsze, gdy Carolanne Adama miewa gorsze dni. Kiedy wraca ojciec, wszystko traci swą ostrość, kontury sprawiają wrażenie wyblakłych, rozmytych. Lee myśli, że wreszcie będzie mógł odpocząć, ale przecież tata jest w domu i _Lee, czemu nie umyłeś rąk, idź przywitać się z ojcem, niegrzeczny chłopak_ , śmiech.

Sentymentalne, pachnące koniakiem, szminką i drogimi perfumami pocałunki matki i niezręczne, nieco niedźwiedzie uściski ojca wprawiają Lee w zakłopotanie. Zak wdrapuje się na kolana komandora, wtula w granatowy, pachnący dymem mundur, i domaga opowieści. Pragnie słuchać o smukłych, stalowych bestiach, tnących niebo trójkątami skrzydeł. Lee wie, że to, co w tej chwili odczuwa, jest nieuczciwe, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Ma żal do własnego brata, bo zamiast pamiętać ojcu wielomiesięczne nieobecności, jak dziecko, którym zresztą jest, cieszy się z jego powrotu.

 _Starsi bracia są od tego, by chronić młodszych_ , myśli, zerkając w stronę matki. Ta się właśnie uśmiecha, gorzki, triumfujący uśmiech kobiety, której własne, udręczone życie nie potoczyło się tak, jak powinno. Lee cieszy się szczęściem Zaka mimo, że też troszkę mu zazdrości. Zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że wkrótce się to skończy. Szybko pojawią się oskarżenia, wyrzuty, słuszny, nieco przesadzony płacz matki. Wtedy weźmie młodszego brata do swojego pokoju, wyjmie książki, pokaże gruby, wielobarwny atlas z mapami wszystkich Dwunastu Kolonii i pozwoli zjeść podwójną porcję lodów. Spróbuje w ten sposób odwrócić uwagę Zaka od tego, co będzie się działo w salonie. Szkoda, że dziecko wyczuwa, dziecko słyszy, zwłaszcza te najbardziej wrażliwe, Lee wie to wszystko z autopsji.

Wiele lat później wciąż ma wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek się nie zjawią, miejsce to powinna spowijać taka błyszcząca żółta taśma, jak na miejscach zbrodni, z czarnym, wyraźnym napisem: _uwaga, rodzina Adama._

Pewne rzeczy przechodzą w genach.

Zdarza się, że synowie dziedziczą je po ojcu.

*

 _Lee przybywa za wcześnie, w knajpie widzi tylko kilka osób, z czego żadna nie wydaje mu się znajoma. Spogląda na zegarek, rozgląda się, a następnie podchodzi do baru, gotów wypić drinka przed pojawieniem się Zaka. Składa zamówienie u niskiego, ponurego mężczyzny, zerka w stronę drzwi i wtedy właśnie ją zauważa._

 _Kobieta się uśmiecha, a Lee ma wrażenie, że rozpoznaje w niej coś znajomego, coś swojskiego, jak w gwiazdozbiorach, atlasie świata albo osiadłej na dnie szklanki ambrozji. Ale dostrzega też coś, co kojarzy mu się z rzeczami dzikimi i naturalnie pięknymi. Być może w rodzaju przeciągającego się tygrysa. Albo wybuchu wulkanu, z wypływającą, pulsującą, czerwoną magmą. Albo twoim pierwszym razem za sterami Vipera. Przysiada się i widzi, że dziewczyna pije mocny, niezmieszany alkohol, nie żadne tam babskie drinki z palemkami._

 _— Nowy tutaj, co? — pyta go, uśmiechając się. Porusza swoją szklanką, zielone, przejrzyste refleksy na szkle. — Szukasz kogoś? — dodaje, umiarkowanie zainteresowana. Sięga do kurtki i między palcami pojawia się jej papieros, trzask zapalniczki, i już w powietrzu unosi się dym._

 _Lee podoba się sposób, w jaki rozżarzona końcówka odbija się w jej oczach._

 _— Właściwie to tak — mówi. Nie stara się sprecyzować, że zaledwie kilka lat temu, głównie za sprawą przyjaciół, był stałym bywalcem tej knajpy. Klub Meduza, mało oryginalna nazwa, za to morze taniego alkoholu, odgrzewane kanapki i duszna, dekadencka atmosfera tego miejsca robiły swoje. Studenci Akademii wręcz za nim szaleli. Nieznajoma marszczy brwi, kończy drinka, zastanawia się, zaciąga, zamawia następnego, dusi peta w szklanym dnie popielniczki. Lee ma wrażenie, że wszystko, co robi, robi wręcz perfekcyjnie, we wspaniałej kolejności, i podziwia sposób, w jaki dym oplata się jej wokół paznokci. — Wiesz, że nawet się sobie nie przedstawiliśmy — stwierdza w końcu jego rozmówczyni._

 _— Jestem Lee._

 _— Lee? Lee Adama? — Jest zdziwiona, ale sprawia też wrażenie, jakby kilka elementów układanki wreszcie wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. Jemu jest trochę mniej wesoło, ale robi dobrą minę do złej gry. Dziewczyna zaczyna się śmiać, a jej śmiech jest głośny, zaraźliwy, nieprzyzwoity i wulgarny, niepodobny do niczego, co do tej pory słyszał._

 _Lee myśli:_

 _(tym, co teraz czuje, na pewno nie jest zazdrość, to ciche, podobne do skurczu drgnięcie, gdzieś na wysokości mięśnia sercowego)_

 _(wcale nie martwi się tym, że ta kobieta zupełnie do Zaka nie pasuje, są jak dwa różne, popsute mechanizmy zegarków, para niedobranych wskazówek, które nigdy nie mogą się spotkać)_

 _(tak, chyba jest trochę zazdrosny)_

*

Lee dotyka ręką zagłębienia na jej biodrze, lekko wilgotne, palce pasują tam wręcz naturalnie, smakuje sól na szyi, czuje gorącą, tętniącą krew pod skórą, prawie zapomina oddychać, to wszystko jest tak nierealne, twardy, metalowy stół w jego kwaterze, wojskowe, podkute buty, samotna, zapomniana kropla potu, spływająca jej za dekolt.

Paznokcie zdzierające spodnie, wbijające się w skórę, zostawiające ślady na jego brzuchu, cienkie, czerwone linie, wytyczające granice, które zamierzają przekroczyć, tak, właśnie, _(nie, nie pocałunki)_ , bardziej coś jak sen pijanego, jak bredzenie wariata, żadne tam półśrodki, twarde, mocne palce, o podłużnych paznokciach i wyraźnych liniach, _(znowu kontury)_ , papilarnych, jego nadgarstki zdobią później bransolety siniaków.

Kara zostawia też ślady na jego obojczyku, półokrąg zębów nad kością, a także stempel „tutaj byłam”, trochę jak u dzikich zwierząt, o, właśnie wygięła grzbiet, zamknęła oczy i on może wreszcie przyjrzeć się temu ciepłemu, miękkiemu zagłębieniu pod jej szyją, w którym zebrał się pot, i które smakuje gorzko metalem.

Widzi wszystko jak przez mgłę, czuje na sobie ciężar Kary, więcej piekących zadrapań, długie, powolne pchnięcia, wie, że jutro nie będzie mógł wziąć prysznica bez ciekawskich spojrzeń, i myśli też, że gdyby Cyloni teraz uderzyli, pewnie nawet by nie zauważył.

*

 _— Pewnie już to wiesz, ale jestem Kara._

 _— Wiem — mówi Lee._

 _(wie)_

 _Ma wrażenie, że zna ją całe życie._

*

Papieros po seksie wydaje się czymś naturalnym, ale Lee pali rzadko.

Kara spogląda na niego, porusza językiem i z tą białą kreską między zębami pyta, czy fakt, że wreszcie ją przeleciał, nie zasługuje na papierosa. Widzi, że nie w smak mu to pytanie, gdyż Lee milknie, rozdrażniony, zbudzony ze snu, który razem śnili. Wie, że powinien był się spodziewać takich słów: skłonność do ranienia innych, wślizgująca się na miejsce bliskości, to w końcu jej specjalność.

Kiedy kłamie, że nigdy nie myślał o niej w ten sposób, Kara wypomina mu tamten moment w klubie Meduza, rozmowę, zerkanie na zegarek. — Wręcz pożerałeś mnie wzrokiem — mówi, zapalając następnego papierosa. — Szkoda, że nie widziałeś swojej miny, kiedy zrozumiałeś, z kim masz do czynienia — dodaje z rozbawieniem, podczas gdy Lee wciąż nie dostrzega w tym nic zabawnego.

Wiele miesięcy później myśli, że może właśnie tutaj był pies pogrzebany. Zepsute zegarki, kolidujące planety, wspomnienie Zaka, widoczne, wyczuwalne zgrzytnięcia, z których każde miało siłę pięćdziesięciu kiloton.

Można znać kogoś całe życie, ale w wypadku Kary to nie wystarczało.

*

 _W mieszkaniu czeka na niego wiadomość od Zaka._

 _Rozrywa kopertę i bierze list do ręki, pochylone w prawo pismo na gładkim, szarym papierze. Robi sobie kawę, rezygnuje z cukru i popija słowa gorzkim, brunatnym płynem. W połowie podnosi wzrok znad kartki i w tym momencie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co znajdzie na samym końcu. To wszystko jest tutaj, zamaskowane, wplecione w zdania, wręcz wpatruje się w niego z papieru. Lee ma wrażenie, że coś przewraca mu się w żołądku, mówi sobie, że to kawa, brak posiłku i niedobór snu, ale nie, to nie to._

 _Usiłuje zrozumieć, ale wtedy wydaje mu się, że jego brat właśnie spada w przepaść, a on nie może nic na to poradzić. Najchętniej chwyciłby go za rękę, ale ma wrażenie, że niewiele by to dało._

 _Dobry, kochany Zak, sporo się zmienia, ale niektóre rzeczy pozostają po staremu; szczerość i ufność jego brata należą do tej drugiej kategorii. Lee martwi się czasem tą jego naiwnością, skłonnością do zapominania tego, co przykre, bolesne czy sprawiające zawód. Ale w końcu sam do tego doprowadził, to właśnie on sprawił, że Zak nauczył się nie dostrzegać tych brudnych szklanek, stłuczonych luster i zaczerwienionych oczu matki. Zdarzało się, że nie widział prawdy, a wyłącznie odbicia, to, co chciał widzieć. Lee nie może nie doceniać, że jego brat potrafi zwyczajnie cieszyć się życiem, ale też bywa, że bardzo się martwi._

 _Wypaczają rzeczywistość, te odbicia w lustrze._

 _Lee rzuca list z zapewnieniami Zaka, że („będziemy bardzo szczęśliwi, skąd, wciąż jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy daty, pewnie, mama już wie, tacie powiem osobiście itp. itd. trzymaj się, bracie, i do zobaczenia wkrótce!”) zmienia koszulę i wychodzi._

 _„P.S.  
Mówiłem ci, że zdam ten wstępny lot!”_

*

Tutaj, w kosmosie, pogoda nie istnieje, a kolor trumny nie ma znaczenia.

Wszyscy tak skończą: rozerwani, zniszczeni w wybuchu Vipera, zamknięci w statku, którego napęd podświetlny wreszcie się poddał, albo wyrzuceni przez śluzę w trumnie, ze zwłokami lub bez.

Lee słyszał, że jedną z najlepszych form pocieszenia jest podobno możliwość ujrzenia zwłok, ostatecznego pożegnania. Kolejne pogrzeby, wciąż ta sama, niesprawdzona teoria: Zak, mama i Kara nie zostawili za sobą nic, co możnaby pochować, nic, co dałoby się pożegnać. Nie jest pewien, czy w tym wypadku przyniosłoby mu to większą ulgę; wątpi, by zdołał wreszcie zasnąć, uporał się z bólem głowy czy też skurczonym, ściśniętym żołądkiem.

Mijają dni, a on wciąż robi swoje, wszystko rutynowo, wszystko w ten sam mechaniczny, sprawdzony sposób. Myśli, że szczególnie pod tym względem zaczął przypominać Cylona. Wydaje mu się, że wskazówki się zatrzymały, bo wykluczone, żeby wszystko szło tak zwyczajnie naprzód, a jej tutaj nie było. Wszędzie widzi oznaki jej obecności; kawałek cygara, kostkę fiołkowego mydła, talię pogiętych, umazanych farbą kart, resztkę bezbarwnego lakieru do paznokci. Znalazły nowych właścicieli i chociaż go to boli, te wszystkie widoki, zapachy, wspomnienia, to nie zamierza nic z tym zrobić. Kara nie żyje, żadne karty, używki czy kosmetyki jej go nie zwrócą. Wie, że z czasem większość wyblaknie, te wręcz namacalne zapachy, urywki wspomnień, ale wciąż nie widzi w tym pocieszenia. Musi się z tym wreszcie pogodzić, ale nie dzisiaj, nie jutro.

Pamięta wyraźnie, jak Kara ginie, a wtedy wszyscy zmuszają go, aby wylądował. Lee później oznajmia, że nie zamierza wysiąść z myśliwca, a oni mu na to pozwalają. Podejrzewa, że to ojciec kazał zostawić go w spokoju. Ma wrażenie, że coś wywierciło w nim dziurę, zniszczyło i zabiło wszystko, co cenne.

Mija kilka godzin, zanim decyduje się wyjść z Vipera. Ręce mu drżą, a on nie słyszy przyciszonych szeptów, nie zauważa zaniepokojonych spojrzeń. Wciąż w stroju pilota, przesiąkniętego wonią tylium, smaru i śmierci, udaje się do ojca. Widzi na jego twarzy to, co na swojej własnej, gdy przypadkiem dostrzega się w lustrze. W twarzy starego Adamy widnieje jednak coś więcej, coś w rodzaju strachu, ale też i wdzięczności. Zupełnie, jakby admirał opłakiwał śmierć jedynej córki, dziękując równocześnie za ocalenie ostatniego syna. Ów uratowany drży, gdy przypomina sobie, że w pierwszym odruchu chciał wlecieć w barwny wir za Karą.

Wszystko jest tak, jak przy śmierci Zaka.

 _Nic nie jest tak, jak przy śmierci Zaka._

Popękane wskazówki, uszkodzone wskaźniki Vipera, wielki, zabójczy wir w kosmosie, współczucie, strach i niedowierzanie, gdy ojciec przygarnia go do siebie. Zazwyczaj reaguje tak, gdy Lee mógł zginąć, gdy wrócił z wyjątkowo niebezpiecznej misji, albo został przywrócony do życia na zimnej, metalowej podłodze Raptora. Starszy syn nie zastanawia się, czy admirał postąpiłby podobnie, gdyby na jego miejscu stała Kara, a to on, Lee, roztrzaskałby się o krawędź wielkiego wiru.

 _Gdybyś to był ty, nigdy byśmy nie odlecieli._

Wszystko jest względne.


End file.
